Celebration
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: AJ finds out about Paige's title shot at FastLane and they celebrate in the best way. Smutty one shot requested by AyJay.


'Where is she?' AJ thought to herself as she wandered around backstage of SmackDown. Even though she wasn't back at work yet, she sometimes hung around there while Paige was working. It was also good to get some light training in to prepare for her return. She'd just heard about Paige's title shot at FastLane and wanted to congratulate her, although a part of her was upset about it. That said, it was just a small part. There was a time when getting the Diva's Championship back meant everything to her, it was all she wanted, but it had started to mean less to her as Paige started to mean more.

AJ looked inside a few rooms as she thought about the situation. Did she want to be Diva's Champion again? Sure she did, it had been the highlight of her career so far. But she'd come to realize that Paige was more important than the title. Besides, just thinking of how happy her girlfriend would be when she inevitably won (because let's face it, Nikki didn't stand a chance) made her stomach feel all warm and fuzzy. She'd always thought Paige had a beautiful smile and back before they got together had often found herself staring at it when the other girl wasn't looking, but now they were a couple she could see a lot more of it without having to hide...Paige happy, that was all she wanted right now.

Suddenly, AJ was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud thump around the corner. She quickly ran round and saw Paige lying on the floor with the Bella twins stood over her, Nikki holding her belt over her head and gloating. A burning rage ran through her and she charged forwards into Brie, sending her flying into her sister, who dropped her belt and fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled, climbing over Nikki and grabbing her by the hair before repeatedly slamming her head into the floor. Nikki squealed in pain but before her sister could do anything, Paige had got to her feet and shoved her into the wall. AJ slapped Nikki across the face then got up and brushed her clothes off, relieved that Paige was ok. Brie helped her twin up and they both left the room in shock, only stopping to pick up the Diva's Championship Nikki had dropped.

"Are you hurt?" AJ asked worriedly once the Bellas had gone.

"Nah, I'm fine. I could've taken them, you know? You didn't have to do that."

AJ went a bit red, not making eye contact with the taller girl. "I know you could've...I just got mad when I saw they'd got you."

"Aww, my hero" Paige teased, pulling AJ in for a quick kiss. "Though I must say, it was kinda hot. You went all rage mode."

AJ laughed. "I just didn't want them to hurt you" she said quietly.

"You're so cute" Paige grinned. "They're only fucking me around because they know I'm gonna take that title, no other reason."

"Actually, that's why I was looking for you. Congratulations" AJ grinned back, reaching up to wrap her arms loosely round Paige's neck and kissing her slowly, their tongues sliding together as Paige's hands came to rest on AJ's ass. "Wanna come over to my place? I can make dinner for us to celebrate" she asked when they finally broke away to breathe.

"Is there more of that?" Paige asked, smirking.

AJ leant back in and bit Paige's bottom lip gently. "There's all you want" she whispered.

"Mmm...then I'm there" Paige whispered back, lifting AJ up to carry her to the locker room. AJ wrapped her legs round Paige's waist and chuckled, dirty thoughts for that night already filling her head. They reached the locker room and Paige set her down on the floor. "I've gotta go home and shower and change, when do you want me to come over?"

"Whenever you're ready is fine. You like half live there anyways. And you have a key."

Paige grinned. "Ok then, you've got a point."

They grabbed their bags and headed out to the parking lot, stopping at AJ's car. AJ unlocked it and climbed in, starting the engine and rolling down the window. "I'll see you soon, sexy" she said, blowing a kiss and driving off. Paige smiled to herself and walked over to where her car was parked, randomly thinking about what a great night was in store for her as she drove home.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Paige jokingly called as she opened AJ's front door with her key. AJ was right, she did half live there already, but AJ spent pretty much the same amount of time at her place and also had a key, so they were pretty even.

"In here" AJ called from the bedroom.

Paige raised an eyebrow as she left her coat on the back of a chair and her shoes near the door before making her way into the bedroom. She opened the door and gasped. AJ was laid on the bed completely naked, dangling a pair of handcuffs on her finger. "I thought maybe you'd want to start the celebration" she said, smirking at Paige's reaction.

"Shit" Paige breathed out, quickly removing her shirt and jeans and walking the few steps over to the bed. There she crawled over AJ, just about to kiss her when the smaller woman flipped them over, straddling Paige's bare stomach. "Oh no you don't" she said, securing one of Paige's hands in the cuffs then bringing them round the back of a post on the headboard before getting her other hand. Paige groaned in frustration when she realized this meant she couldn't touch AJ, but being completely at her girlfriend's mercy also turned her on a lot.

"Now" AJ started, stroking her hands down Paige's arms then looking straight at her "are you gonna behave yourself?" She finished the question with a small roll of her hips, her bare crotch pressing against Paige's stomach. Paige gasped and pulled on her restraints.

AJ tutted. "No baby, that's not behaving" she said, feeling herself getting more and more turned on at the sight of her helpless girlfriend. She leant down and trailed her tongue across Paige's bottom lip, who responded by lifting her head up and capturing AJ's mouth in a deep kiss. Paige groaned in the back of her throat when she felt AJ start grinding against her stomach, tensing her abs to provide more friction. AJ sat back up and moaned out loud at the feeling, her wetness beginning to spread and making her slide with more ease. She knew exactly what she was doing to Paige and wanted to get her as desperate as she could before she actually fucked her.

Paige bit her lip hard and groaned again. This was like torture but in the best possible way. AJ decided to take it one step further and sucked a finger before circling it around one of her already hard nipples. She sighed in pleasure and proceeded to do the same to her other nipple, bucking her hips harder at the feeling. Paige moaned lowly at the sight, squeezing her legs together to get some form of relief and feeling the wetness pooling there. "Babe...please stop teasing me" she breathed out "I can't take it anymore. I need you to touch me."

AJ smirked mischievously, thoroughly enjoying Paige's begging. It was exactly what she'd wanted and Paige sounded even sexier than usual, her accent somehow thicker with lust. "Hmm, I don't know" she teased while opening Paige's bra, thankful for the front clasp it had.

Paige arched her back, trying to get what she wanted. AJ bit her lip and smirked, deciding she wasn't done being a tease yet. She leant forward and place both hands next to Paige's head, holding herself up as she rode her girlfriend's abs harder, moving even easier than before. Paige moaned out loud, loving the feeling and sight of what AJ was doing. Realizing just how close she was to her release, AJ bent her head down and kissed Paige sloppily, grinding down even faster then crying out loudly as she came, resting her forehead against Paige's as she slowed her movements down and rode out her orgasm. Paige whimpered desperately, her underwear soaked through and her pussy throbbing with need.

AJ caught her breath then slid down Paige's body, stopping at her stomach and licking up the mess she'd made. Paige whimpered again. "AJ..."

Sliding further down, AJ spread Paige's legs and inhaled her scent, her mouth watering slightly. She then quickly removed the brits wet underwear and dragged her tongue up the length of her slit, sucking softly on her clit. Paige screamed out, the sensation overwhelming her after being teased for so long. "Babe, I'm so close already" she panted, moaning even louder when she felt AJ's tongue slide down and enter her. AJ thrust her tongue in and out a few times before replacing it with two fingers, pumping at a fast pace. Paige's body began to twitch as she pulled even harder against the handcuffs, her back arching and her feet pushing into the bed. She panted and moaned as AJ curled her fingers deep inside her and circled her clit soflty with her tongue. "Fuck...I'm...babe" she whined incoherently, finally letting go with a loud moan and cry of AJ's name, clenching around AJ's fingers and squeezing her eyes shut.

AJ smiled to herself and pulled her fingers out, sucking Paige's juices off them happily, loving the taste of her. She then moved back up the bed and unlocked the handcuffs, kissing each of Paige's hands before laying them down. Paige's eyes flickered open and she grinned lazily up at AJ. "That was fucking amazing" she said as AJ laid down next to her, both of them tuning on their sides to face each other.

"I know" AJ replied, rolling on top of Paige and kissing her slowly as their tongues slid together. Paige loved tasting herself in AJ's mouth and tangled her hands up in her hair, glad to have the use of her hands back. "Ya know babe, I wasn't expecting that when you said dinner" she said, wrapping her arms round AJ as the other woman laid her head down on her shoulder, snuggling up.

"We can call for Chinese or something in a bit, I wouldn't dare to not feed you" AJ joked.

Paige laughed. "Sounds perfect" she replied, hugging AJ tighter as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
